Through the Waves of Reality
by MiniMiao
Summary: Some call this a fantasy. Some call this a dream. I, however, call this reality. Finding myself in the world of Code Geass, I try to hang on tight with the plot. However, with a Code Geass fan like me in this world, things ought to change. After all, some things cannot be predicted. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please read and review!
1. Falling In

Something felt wrong. It was there, right in front of me, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. I decided to shrug it off and snuck my head out the car window, closing my eyes at the same time. I had not attempted to do that before as my family had never bothered to buy a car. Cold wind blew hard into my face, making me feel rather uncomfortable and I quickly popped my head back into the taxi, rolling up the window until only a small gap was left.

My mother threw me a disapproving look at this before continuing her conversation with my father, who was sitting at the front seat. My family was currently taking a taxi to the airport, where we would then hop onto a flight to Japan. Even though we had already visited Japan a couple of times, we simply could not get enough of the large and awesome country. The food, the streets, every time we visit Japan, there just seems to be something new! I couldn't help myself but smile at the mere thought of Japan. Some time ago, I had even managed to get to Akihabara to get some figurines!

Just as I was thinking of this, a loud ear-splitting blast reached my ears. I only had the time to think _what the hell?_ before the taxi slammed onto one side of the highway and screeched to a stop. My head wavered along with the taxi and banged hard onto something. Feeling a piercing pain at one side of my head, I reached up automatically with one hand, touched the spot, and brought it down for me to look at. Blood. My stomach flipped over and I felt rather sick, despite the fact that I have seen quite a number of gory scenes in anime. But then again, seeing your own hand covered with blood _is_ completely different from watching the animation on your computer screen. Everything went blur all of a sudden and I lost consciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes. A pale blue sky lined with fluffy white clouds face me. Hands on the surprisingly soft grass, I sat up from my position slowly. My body was aching all over and I groaned. Trees surrounded me and seemed to stretch on forever. I rubbed my eyes with a curled hand, glancing down at my appearance. I was still wearing my own slim jeans and a loose T-shirt. They looked oddly new.

Wait...what happened? Where am I? Questions flooded my mind instantly. Then, it all came back in a flash. The trip, the bang, the crash... My heart sped up. Where was my family? Why am I here? Dazed, I touched that part of my head where it bled after the crash. No blood. It didn't even hurt.

As I did this, I noticed a brown duffel bag beside me. Curiosity made me reach towards it and open the zipper. Peering into it, I realized that it was stuffed with quite a number of items. A small note lay on top of the contents. It read;

_Come to this address soon after you've done exploring a bit._

_**Royals Road, #4-01**_

_M.M._

I raised my eyebrows. Royals Road? I've never heard of that before... Stuffing the note into one pocket of my jeans, I rummaged through the bag. A bottle of water, an umbrella, a blue mobile phone, a set of familiar-looking clothes, and an ID. Picking up the ID card, I took one look at it and was at a loss of words. My own face beamed at me through the ID card, my raven hair down and combed neatly. But what really shocked me was the fine print on the card. Lena Mills? Who was that? _Ashford Academy?_ But isn't that where... I looked at the set of clothing again. Yep, that's the Ashford uniform. My shaking hands gripped onto the card even tighter. I took a deep breath and took all the facts in with that breath. Yes, I was now in the world of Code Geass.

Placing the water bottle and the uniform back into the bag, I put the ID, and the phone into a pocket. Now, I mused, how am I going to get out of this forest?

* * *

_She is coming...the one who knows all... _He took in a sharp breath as he widened his eyes and dropped the chess piece. It rolled in a few circles, before coming to a stop.

His opponent raised an eyebrow at this, picking up the chess piece and putting it back at its original position. "What is it? Geass? There's no reason for it to hurt," she said casually.

The young man shook his head. "It didn't hurt; there was just this voice..." He moved his piece.

"A voice? What did that voice say?" C.C. sounded uncharacteristically concerned but moved a piece as well.

Lelouch decided to ignore that and replied, "It said that _she_ was coming, and that _she_ is the one who knows all."

"The _Geass Vision_..."

"The Geass Vision? What is that?"

C.C. , looking shocked, explained, "The Geass Vision is something that only Geass users can see. That itself is obvious from the name. However, I've only heard of this from the rumours passed down through the many years. And no, I am not that old," C.C. gave Lelouch a look before continuing. "They say that every few thousand years or so, one voice whispers into the ear of a selected Geass user. It will say, _He or she is coming...the one who knows all... _Lelouch, is that what it said?"

Lelouch nodded firmly. "What happened to those selected Geass users?" he demanded.

C.C. shrugged. "I have no idea. But now that you are selected, I _am_ rather curious what will happen next..." she trailed off, an amused expression on her face.

Moving his final piece, Lelouch ended the game with a "Checkmate." He then put a hand to his chin, thinking. "Geass Vision, hmm? Well, let's just see who she'll be."

* * *

I've been wandering in this forest for almost an hour. Frankly, you can't really call it "wandering", since I've actually only been walking in a straight line. My stomach growled and I rubbed it with my hand. Damn that M.M., if the guy bothered to pack a water bottle for my thirst, ten at least pack some food for my stomach!

Eh? Is that... Is that a _building_?Not far from me, I could notice a white building. Yes! I could not stop myself from squeaking in delight at the sight of an actual building. I was getting rather tired of the endless sight of trees, and finally looking at something that was not green was unspeakable joy for me.

Forcing my tired legs to run, I dashed to the building. However, as I have been walking through the damned forest for an hour without even stopping, I slowed down my footsteps instead of running towards it.

After some time, the white building came into view. My jaw dropped to the ground. It was Ashford Academy! Oh, it was huge, enormous, gigantic, humongous... I just can't describe the size of this place! Students around stared at me for suddenly emerging out from the forest.

It took me a few seconds before I noticed all the stares. I felt like scrambling back into that forest of boredom just to get away from all the attention. At that moment, I knew that I would have to blend in quickly by wearing the uniform in my bag. But where was the washroom? Luckily, Ashford had signs put up around the school, which allowed me to find the washroom quickly and change into the uniform. Surprised that it fitted me perfectly, I walked out with more confidence and without anyone giving me weird looks.

"Ah! Lena Mills! What do you think you are doing? Come with me immediately!" A shrill woman's voice rang behind me. Lena Mills? Realization struck me as I remembered the name on the ID. From now on, it seemed that I would have to live as Lena Mills, instead of the life I had back at home. Turning my head, I found a woman wearing old-fashioned spectacles with her hair tied up in a bun glaring at me. "Come!" she barked, turning her heels. I hurried after her and she pushed me through a random door, slamming it behind me.

A much more kind-looking teacher and her class were rather startled at my sudden appearance. I found my feet rooted to the ground, my face turning a deep shade of red. What the freak did that damn teacher just dragged me into? The teacher noticed my embarrassment and quickly called me to her before addressing the class, "We have a new student today who will be joining us." I reacted and managed to pull out, "Hello everyone. My name is Lena Mills." I gave a small bow. "Everyone, please take good care of Lena! Lena, go sit beside Milly," the teacher gestured towards a blonde, who waved her hands in the air.

Wait... If that's Milly... Then... I looked at the group of students. Oh dear. Of all the classes to go to, I landed myself in Lelouch's class.

* * *

Lessons flew by and, to be honest, I was rather boring. Except for history. Why wasn't history boring? It told me a whole bunch of stuff about Britannia, which was quite interesting since the anime didn't really bother to tell the history of Britannia.

The bell rang, releasing me from my prison of boredom. I swung my duffel bag over my shoulder and dragged my stiff legs towards my room. The kind teacher, Madam Falls, had called me over a while ago to tell me my room number.

"Two hundred and fifty four...ah." I turned the key and opened the door. The room was quite large for a room for one. A single bed, a neat desk, a wardrobe, a television, and a bathroom. Not bad. There were already clothes in the wardrobe.

I ruffled my hair and yawned. What's this? Another note? A small, yellow Post-it note laid on top of the clothes. Eyes half open, I read it.

_Don't go to sleep yet. I know you haven't had lunch. Ashford will call students to the dining hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner at 6a.m., 1 p.m. and 6p.m. respectively. Use the remaining time to explore the school. M.M._

I rolled my eyes. M.M. was getting terribly bossy. And he (I'm just going to assume M.M. is a he because the name M.M. reminds me of the little red guy on those M&M chocolates) didn't pack any snacks or food for me on purpose? Was he trying to starve me? That bastard...when I see him... I imagined myself shoving a foot into a shadowed man's face that was labelled as M.M.

This minor wave of anger wasn't all bad, though, as it helped me wake up from my half sleep. I released my anger with a long sigh. Looking at a clock that was on the wall, I saw that it was nearly twelve. With about an hour before lunch, I decided to look through the phone that M.M. had provided. There was no data in the phone at all. Unless... Narrowing my eyes, I selected the "Notes" tab. I was right. M.M. had left yet _another _note for me. This one read;

_Check the first cabinet at the left of your desk. There's a small notebook for you to record your "adventures" and a wallet containing about five hundred Britannian dollars. They are at the same value as your United State dollars. Your books and all you need for Ashford is in the second and third cabinet. See you soon. M.M._

I closed the phone and opened the first cabinet as instructed. Indeed, there was an A-5 sized notebook and a small wallet in it. I flipped open the wallet with a thumb, counting the notes. _Ten,_ _twenty, thirty...what? _I deadpanned immediately at the sight of _another _one of those goddamned notes.

_Don't worry. This one's the last. At least for a while. I'll be waiting for you at the address I gave you next Monday. In the meantime, enjoy your stay at Ashford. M.M._

Frustrated at the _extremely_ annoying M.M., I crumpled the note and tossed it onto the floor. The guy was predicting my every action! I headed for the shower to vent my anger into the drain. Hopefully it'll work.

* * *

"What's with the face, Lelouch?"

"There's a new female student in our class."

"Ah. Worried about the Geass Vision, aren't you? Coincidence?"

"Considering that it's Geass, unlikely. I'll have to check her profile on the school database later." Lelouch turned away and was about to walk out the door when C.C. called him.

"By the way, Lelouch?"

"Hmm?"

"Buy me two more cheese pizzas. I still need a few more stamps to get Cheese-kun."

Sighing in defeat, Lelouch headed for the phone instead of the door. If this goes on, despite the fact that he's rich, his wallet will be empty soon.

* * *

Holding the notebook in one hand and a pen in another, I sat down on my bed to think over the events of today. It was currently the middle of the night (or more specifically, one in the morning) and this was usually the time when my brain would be the clearest. It is also the time when I let myself pen down my thoughts.

I scribbled down '_This awesome book belongs to Lena Mills and not you' _on the first page without much consideration. Then I started writing the main stuff.

_I know this is pretty much the stuff of fantasy and dreams, but the things that happened today were reality. ..._

I continued writing without pausing until about two in the morning just to finish the terribly long day. As I hid both my notebook and pen under my pillow and closed my eyes to sleep, I could not help but feel that tomorrow was going to be an even longer day.

* * *

**A.N.: Hey peeps~! Thanks for reading my first fanfic. This chapter took me quite a few weeks… Sorry for the little bit of OOCness. Also, please follow and review to tell me how you think about this chapter. All opinions are welcome and don't hesitate to tell me the flaws. I'll probably edit it when I have the time. I know that there are a couple of missing err...stuff here and there (like when Lena got her long-awaited lunch and dinner)but it will all be explained in later chapters. Again, Please review!**


	2. Fitting In

**TTWOR Chapter 2**

**A.N.: Sorry of the long wait. Also, huge thanks to all those who read my first chappie. More than 140 visitors and 160 views! There's this fluffy, happy feeling in me. :3 Enough talk for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ring! Ring! _My hand automatically reached out to the left, where my alarm clock would be, screaming its head off. However, I only grabbed thin air, and in my desperate attempt to turn the alarm off, I rolled off the bed. Luckily, I managed to prevent myself from landing face first. This little accident, though painful to my bent wrists, somehow managed to wake me up completely. A throbbing pain was also felt in my knees. Oddly, the alarm clock was still ringing in my was a small speaker attached to the ceiling. Could the ringing be from there? Wait a second…where am I?

Memories –a dream?– raced through my mind as I sat up, startled at the sight of an unfamiliar trip, the car crash, the blood, the forest, the notes… Was it all real? Dazed, my eyes wandered around the room. Oh god, it wasn't a dream. I was in the world of Code Geass. I started feeling faint and dragged my body back onto the bed to lie down. Closing my eyes, I focused on my breathing. In, out, in, out…

Then the ringing ruined my patterns. The ringing was like a perfectly normal alarm clock, except that it was ten times louder and shriller. Even worse, it got louder and louder as if someone was turning up the volume, until I had to cover my ears to attempt to get rid of the annoying noise. There was absolutely no doubt that the whole school was awake by now.

After a few seconds or so, the dreadful ringing had finally stopped -thank _god_ - and a voice chirped in. "Good morning, everyone! Milly Ashford, president of our lovely student council speaking! With that thirty-second long ringing, I'm sure all of you are wide awake by now. That is our new weekly school-wide alarm clock! Also, please be glad that this will only happen once a week instead of everyday. Don't go complaining about me; this wasn't my idea. It was Lelouch's. Besides, I myself have to sacrifice my own precious beauty sleep to wake you all up." A yawn was heard in the background. "And with a final reminder that breakfast is in fifteen minutes, bye bye!" The speaker crackled a few times before going silent. _Wow, that was one heck of a wake-up call, _I thought sarcastically.

"Well then, time to wash up," I murmured under my breath, combing through my messy tangled hair and putting on my ironed uniform. Oh, Lelouch… You are _so_ going to get it from me when I see you… I was feeling rather bitter at the fact that I was being woken up five plus in the morning. Three hours of sleep only! But then again, breakfast means food…

My stomach growled at the thought of a steaming hot plate of sausages, fresh scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and sautéed mushrooms. Ah, the classic American breakfast…

And with that, I headed down to the dining hall with a smile on my face.

The large doors of the dining hall were wide open and students were flooding into the hall in groups. The hall was very big (might as well say everything in Ashford is big); imagine it as the Hogwarts hall, just twice as big! In fact, I heard from Milly that this was the second-largest room in Ashford. The main hall, where the school holds all the events, was the largest.

Long, rectangular tables were placed neatly around the hall, with platters of food on some. Others sat students, all chatting with joyous smiles (except for some sleepy-eyed students) and munching on food. However, as I passed by some tables, I glanced towards the food and immediately lost the ability to speak. Oh my _god_, why are the platters empty? Don't tell me all the food was eaten up…

"Lena! Over here!" a familiar voice called my name and I turned towards to voice, spotting Milly waving her hand frantically in the air to catch my attention. I ran towards her and saw that Lelouch and Shirley were sitting with her. Kallen, Rivalz and Nina were nowhere to be seen. Hmm, Suzaku's not with them as well… Does this mean that the cat chase hasn't happened yet?

"From now on, Lena, you will be sitting with us for _all _your meals!" Milly announced with her hands on her hips, interrupting my thoughts.

I gave her a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Because…you are now officially part of Ashford's wonderful student council!"

Awed, I turned speechless again –this time due to pure happiness- as I took in her words. Oh _god_, I was in the _student council_! My request slip that I submitted to Madam Falls was accepted. Imagine how awesome it would be to see all the action up close! I stood on the spot, looking at nothing in particular dreamily, thoughts of hunger and sleepiness all thrown to the back of my brain.

"Lena…Lena! Hello?" Milly snapped her fingers in front of me. "Earth to Lena!"

"Huh?" I came back to reality, realizing that I spaced out. "Sorry. Just feeling a bit too happy," I explained to Milly sheepishly. "How long have I spaced out for?"

"About thirty seconds. That's quite long," Lelouch replied after a glance to his watch.

My face turned red at the sound of his smooth voice as I noticed his handsome face. All my plans to punch him in the face for forcing me to wake up were thrown out the window. As a fangirl, meeting the good-looking Lelouch face to face felt unbelievable. I mean, he just looks so cute! And his _voice_… Fukuyama Jun had really done a great job.

I belted out an excuse (I'll be…err… going to grab some food first…") and sped away to the nearly empty platters of food to get my thoughts straight and away from all the stares, but I still felt like someone was staring at my back so hard that it felt a bit like it was on fire. …Fine, I was exaggerating about that. But seriously, why does it seem like everyone wants to stare at me?

* * *

No data. This "Lena Mills" should not even exist. Her name did not appear when Lelouch checked the school database, nor did it appear in the national one. All that was enough to confirm that Lena was the one mentioned by the Geass Vision. But what did it mean about "the one who knows all"? Could have Lena known that he was Zero? It was a possibility, but very unlikely, considering the fact that she came to Ashford only the day before. Then again, the Geass Vision…

He could use his Geass on Lena to find out about her, but it would be risky. Since she was mentioned in the Geass Vision as "the one who knows all", there is a chance that she has a Geass as well. If he used his Geass on Lena and she was from the Britannian Army, he would not be able to use it on her in the future and that could end badly. But if he was forced to, Lelouch would not hesitate.

_Lena Mills…_ Lelouch glared at the back of the young girl who was carrying a large empty plate in one hand. He would have to find out all he can about this mysterious girl. He could not afford to let someone know his identity.

"Lulu?" Shirley's voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Do…do you like Lena?" Shirley blurted out, her face bright red.

"What? No…" Lelouch was taken aback by the sudden question but replied nonetheless.

"Shirley… Are you _jealous_?" Milly gasped in mock surprise.

"What? N-no!" Shirley protested. She looked down at her skirt and started toying with the edge. "It's just that Lulu kept staring at Lena the whole time… So I thought…"

"Whatcha chatting about?" Lena had just returned with a plate that, surprisingly, was not empty. She chose the seat beside Shirley.

"Noth-nothing much…" Shirley stammered. "What are you eating?" she asked Lena, quickly changing the subject. She looked at the white plate, which was filled with sausages.

"Sausages. I have no idea why it's the only kind of food left. Seriously, people here just take everything _but_ the sausages. And it's only six ten!" Lena complained, nibbling one end of the sausage as she said so. Then, she opened her mouth into a perfect "O" and spaced out –again– as if she had just seen heaven.

"Oh. My. God. These taste unbelievable!" Lena exclaimed. "It is just _criminal_ of students to not take sausages to eat." Shaking her head, she finished off the rest of the sausage in one go. "Have you guys eaten yet?" she asked curiously to the three student council members, whose plates were all empty.

"Yeah, we finished some time ago," Shirley said. "Shoot! Class is in half an hour!" Milly suddenly stood up, her chair nearly falling over, and dashed out the dining hall without a second thought.

Lena took her time to take a glance around the hall. Indeed, Most of the students were up and out of the hall. Only the slow eaters –like Lena– and a couple of chit-chatters remained.

Lelouch stood up as well. "I'll be going." With that, he headed to the doors.

Shirley followed. "I also will be going. Take your time, Lena. Bye!" She waved at Lena with a smile and went on her way.

Lena waved back and simply continued with her breakfast of sausages. "Why is Lelouch acting so cold around me?" she muttered once Lelouch and Shirley exited the hall. Lena sighed and stuffed another sausage into her mouth. "Mean."

* * *

The bell chimed, signaling that the period was over. The teacher pushed his glasses up, ended off with a "Don't forget that your homework is due tomorrow!" and rushed out of the classroom with his bulky books to his chest, probably to another class. Chairs screeched and students hopped over to their friends' places. The room was soon filled with whispers and fingers were directed at a young man with bright green eyes. He wore an unconcerned expression as he put away some of his books.

"He was a suspect, right?"

"In that case with Prince Clovis."

"Teacher said he was wrongly accused."

"But he got caught, so there must be something suspicious about him, right?"

"Is he a terrorist?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Honestly, I could hear all the so-called whispers all the way at the back of the classroom! It was rather obvious that Suzaku could probably hear all their conversations. I couldn't help but give Suzaku a worried look. He was perfectly innocent!

"For an Eleven to…" Nina's forehead had worry lines.

"Honorary Britannian," Rivalz corrected, his arms crossed.

"But that's the same thing…" Nina clutched her hands tighter.

"Don't be afraid," Shirley said cheerily, taking one step towards Suzaku. "If you talk to him, you'll see what kind of person－"

Rivalz cut her off by grabbing her arm. "You're too straightforward," he said, shaking his head.

Without thinking, I agreed with Shirley by saying, "Shirley's right. Just because you people think he is guilty doesn't mean he is. We're not even familiar with him. Besides, the teacher had already said that he is innocent." I walked to Suzaku with confidence, and placed my two hands onto his table. "Hi, my name's Lena. Nice to meet you," I grinned.

Suzaku lifted his head, surprised. He really wasn't expecting that someone would come and talk to him, but he replied anyways. "Err… Hi, my name's Suzaku." He returned me a kind smile.

Rivalz released his grip from Shirley and she introduced herself to Suzaku as well. "Hi, I'm Shirley," she beamed.

Just as Suzaku was about to answer, a chair moved and Lelouch stood up from his seat. He strolled swiftly across the classroom and stopped at the large classroom doors. Somehow, he had caught Suzaku's attention (probably by tapping him when he passed by) and Suzaku glanced at Lelouch. With his poker face on, Lelouch pulled his collar up and proceeded out of the classroom.

Suzaku's eyes widened, and he muttered a quick "Sorry, I'll come back later," politely to me and Shirley before hurrying out. The room burst into full chatter the moment Suzaku left.

"Did you see that new girl talking to him?" Of course, _everyone_ saw that –unless they're blind.

"Gosh, is she _flirting_ with him?" Why excuse _me_, who the hell said that?

"She and Shirley are insane!" We are perfectly sane, thank you very much.

"What on earth were they doing?" Umm, being _nice_, unlike you idiots who don't know what the word "whisper" means.

Nina crumpled her skirt by grabbing on the edge too tightly. Her eyes looked like they might bulge out any moment. Honestly, it was slightly freaky to see her acting like that in real life. I had never really liked her in the anime as well. Yeah, we all knew that she probably had some kind of grudge against Elevens, but in my opinion, she was just being racist.

Rivalz, unlike Nina, seemed okay at what Shirley and I had just done. However, he didn't look very happy at Suzaku's sudden departure. Arms crossed again, he shook his head; "That transfer student was rude."

Shirley, however, looked on the bright side and replied, "Maybe he remembered something and had to do it quickly. I don't think he left to avoid us."

I ignored all the voices and plopped down on my seat. I knew that Suzaku and Lelouch were having their rooftop talk, and I was rather tempted to listen, but I didn't want to risk getting caught by Lelouch. If I got caught, it would be one hell of an explanation. Plus, I was pretty sure that I had to keep my identity a secret. Not completely sure, though. Though it _would_ be fun to see his expression if I told him I was from a complete other world…

_Why not just go and listen? Refreshing my Code Geass knowledge isn't a bad idea. Besides, the last time I watched the anime was, like, a few months ago. _A voice in my head said. _But if I got caught red-handed by Lelouch…_ Another voice, telling me to do the exact opposite thing, made me bit my lip. _It'll be fine. If you get caught, then just come up with an excuse._ Somehow, that last thought managed to convince me to stand up and head for the door.

The stairs to the rooftop were easy to find. Once again, there were signs. If it weren't for those signs, I would have been wandering for hours and still not find my destination.

Climbing up, I stopped right at the closed doors and squatted down. My heart threatened to pounce right out and I lifted a hand to wipe my sweat. I _hated_ being nervous. There's that feeling in your chest where it seems like there was this enormous weight and you can't breathe. However, I stopped panicking when I heard Lelouch's and Suzaku's conversation faintly;

"What about that girl? Remember? The one from the capsule."

"We got separated during the confusion caused by the battle. Wouldn't you know more?"

"No… I guess no one other than His Highness' personal unit knew."

"I see."

A pause. "Is it okay to call you Lelouch?"

"On record, the former me is dead. I'm going by Lelouch Lamperouge now."

Another "I see."

They chatted on and I continued to listen, until I heard someone coming up the stairs. Noise followed and I dared a peek down the stairs. A group of students whom I recognized were from my class were coming up, plates in their hands. I couldn't possibly just rush down the stairs and barrel into them. They would obviously recognize me and might even say stupid stuff about the new girl running down the stairs to the rooftop for no reason. In the worst case scenario, news would travel that I had some idiotic crush on the transfer student and was secretly a stalker. I shook the wild thoughts out of my mind and looked around.

_Yes_, there was a room only a flight of stairs down. Squinting my eyes, I could make out the words "storeroom" on the small sign. I ran in and nearly slammed the door behind me. I used one hand to flick on the light switch, and the other to press it against my pounding heart. Boxes were all around the room, piling up to nearly twice my height. How do people even get the boxes up there? Glancing around, I spotted a spider web in a corner, my cheek twitched and I slowly moved backwards, stopping in between a mop and a broom which were leaning against the wall. The room wasn't really big, instead, it was about the same size as the one back in at home in my world. And that didn't give me a lot of space to stand in order to stay away from the spider web.

Voices were getting closer and I held my breath. I could make out what the voices, probably a few flights of stairs down, were saying; "Was that the transfer student?" "That was mean of him to suddenly appear of nowhere and just nearly run into us literally." "Why do you think he was up there?" "Who cares?"

Then, the door flung open and a tall figure entered before closing it with a loud "bang". Our eyes met and I could only stare at him as my head screamed curses.

Oh _shit_. Lelouch had just found me.

* * *

**A.N.: Thanks for reading again! Cliffhanger! Yay and boo! Haha… The next chapter would be most likely extra long. Also, in these two chapters, you can tell that Lena has some very violent imagination of having her fist in someone else's face… XD Plus, she likes to say stuff like "OMG!" or "WTF" or "damn it" and whatsoever. And she's sarcastic. **_**Very **_**sarcastic.**

**Shout-out to TintedSoul, who listened to some of my complaints and happy moments despite the fact that she doesn't watch Code Geass. **

**Sadly, I would not be able to update frequently from July to October 2nd, because of some very important exams that will determine which school I would attend for the next six years. Nevertheless, I would try my best to write and post chapters on FF after the exams. The next chapter would come probably about three to four weeks later, and then I would go on my small hiatus. Hopefully. No guarantees!**


End file.
